when you're confused* chpt 1
by sMawritR
Summary: Sora misses her guyz, lolz, well Matt, and Matt has a new gf, and although he used to like her, she blew him off, and now two years later they're trying to patch things up n start anew. If that's possible. DOn't kno ending, after reading please review, an


Sora sat around thinking about her last school. There were boys. Many boys: her best friends. Tai. Matt. Izzy. Jyou. Davis. Cody. She missed them all terribly, and ever since Mimi moved to America, things had gotten worse. Sora now went to an all girls school where only rich girls could go. She smiled alot, and eventually made alot of new friends, and Kari went there too, so she got to see Tai sometimes after school. Tk too. She had to laugh. That boy always loved Kari and he'd do anything for her. Davis was like Tai on the other hand, oblivious to everything and everyone around him, although when he got determined nothing could stand in his way. And Matt, she missed Matt terribly, and they got along, not through a spoken conversation but the one just knew about the other. Matt and Tai and Izzy and everyone else went to a bigger co-ed private school about twenty minutes away. She talked to some of them, and Tai who now liked Mimi, and was head over heels for her, and Izzy who turned out to be an amazing golfer. He would get his face on a box of wheaties someday! And then there was Matt. He was probably the most popular boy in their grammar school, but when they got to high school and went seperate ways, he still was popular and had a girlfriend that was a year older. She sighed aloud.  
"Hey, Sora! Coming to class?"   
"Yea, yea I'm coming." Sora shuffled down the hall way towards Kari. The two grades were having a get together as Sora was a junior and Kari an incoming freshmen. She just couldn't stop thinking about them. In 7th grade, she had been bending over to pick up her bookbag and one of the nerdy kids she didn't like yelled over,  
"Hey Sora! Matt's checking you out!" Sora had to laugh, but she turned around and rolled her eyes. She thought they had been talking about another Matt, but there he was the one and only Ishida with his head on his desk blushing furiously. If only she hadn't been so too damn shy. Sora kicked herself inwardly. Her mind kept wandering to what he was up to, and how he was. She got home and started im-ing people, and he was online for once! She couldn't believe it! So she wrote him a message asking how the past years have been, and whats he's into. Apparently, all his old friends supposedly dissed him, and then he wrote back saying he wanted to HOOK UP. Sora quickly wrote she had to go, confused by all of this. She unhappily grudged around, secretly missing him. When she told some of her new friends about it, they told her that a really hot guy from a nearby public school thought she was really cute. She hoped something might become of it, but then again, she did miss Matt. She drew her knees to her chest. This was unbelievable! How could she miss someone this much?! She decided to give him a call. After a few rings his father picked up.  
"MATT!!! PHONE!! He's coming." Sora rubbed her ear.  
"Hey?"  
"Hey! Do you remember me?"  
"Um, uh, no not really...I'm sorry."  
"Oh, well it's Sora."  
"Sora Takenouchi?"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"Oh my god! This is so random! Hey how's it going? I was just watching tv and then you called! Oh my god whats up?"  
"Um, nothing really. I was just looking through our yearbook and decided that I haven't called you in a long time."  
"Oh, wow, well this is a suprise! I actually just mentioned you the other day. We haven't forgotten you! Why didn't you come here?"  
"Um...I dunno, because I didn't want to." She secretly wished she could tell him about all the girls, then again that wasn't something new.  
"Oh, well, I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"Actually, I was with my friends and Mimi at the mall the other day, she's really changed, but you were with your girlfriend, so we didn't want to interrupt."  
"Well, if I saw you I'd come and say hi! Geez!"  
"Yeah. *laughing* So hows it going?"  
"Good good. All the people from our old school disowned me, but I'm still friends with Tai and Jyou."  
"Yea, I'm tight with Mimi now. I heard Jyou's coming over her house today."  
"Yea. I didn't know that they were still close. I asked Will about her and he's like I haven't talked to her in awhile."  
"Yea."  
"So how's the Mount, any guys up there?"  
"Matt, its an all girl school!"  
"I know!*laughs it off* you must have some guys from your all boyz school though!"  
"Yea, there are a few."  
"A few! *laughs again* You probabaly have like ten!"  
"*laughing* I wish. But nah."  
"Well, my girlfriend and I, I could go on for hours, but like we met at band camp and then we just sorta clicked and we've been going out for a year."  
"Oh, congrats!"  
"Thanks. Yea and I got a job!"  
"Really?"  
"Yup, and I mow lawns, and since I didn't get paid last week, I get double this one."  
"That's awesome!"  
"Yea. I have to go, but I loved talking to ya, and you should call back sometime, or I'll give you a call when we're sitting around n stuff. But like yea, so I'll talk to ya later?"  
"Sure, sure, ok."  
"Bye bye!"  
"Buh bye."Sora hung up the phone she had been giddy the whole time. She was even starting to sketch pictures of him. The pain of missing him, his crazy antics, his sensitive personality, it was like they could talk and know what the other was thinking with out words. Sora's mind raced with choices, should she go out with the other guy? Or was he just the Other Guy? or should she wait for Matt?   
"AGH!"  
"Sora?" Mimi elbowed her. "Look at that guy!"  
"Wha?"  
"Look!" Mimi pointed at some random guy that just happened to be cute.  
"Mimi, I don't have time." Sora gathered her things, brought them into the gym and headed for the girls bathroom, she cried a little bit, just to get it out of her system, and went to track practice with Mimi.  
"I don't know why I joined this!" Mimi rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh, Mimi, it's really not so bad!"  
"Yea, I think I'm getting those, what do you call 'em? Shin splints."  
"No, actually shin pain is often mis-diagnosed as shin splints. You probably have something else. Maybe you should rest for a little bit. Look there a guys there too!" Sora sounded exasperated and needed to be alone at the time.  
"Did I just hear Boyz?!" Mimi swerved off the track in their direction.  
  
At a meet:  
Sora ran around smiling, covering up what the crappy feelings she had inside of her. She effortlessly crossed the finish line winning a second place medal.   
"Hey, Sora! Sora!"   
"Hmm?"  
"Those boys, up there! Mimi pointed towards a section of the stadium, they were checkin you out when you were running! They're like hey, look at that girl! How can she like running? She's crazy! How do you get that into it!"  
Sora laughed. "Oh geez."  
"And the other one was like here she comes again! Look at her! Look at her go!" Sora shrugged it off.  
"Yea, well, that's cute. THe one right theres not to bad!"  
"Really? Ohhhhh, he is cute!!!!!!!" Mimi put emphasis on the last word.  
"Next year, we'll go and say hi!"   
"Yea, next year!" Mimi sounded a little bit disappointed at the possibility of a boyfriend.  
"C'mon." the two headed back for Sora's place.  
  
  
  
  
2BC!!! What should she do? Which guy? Matt? or the new prospective ones? How bout Mimi, I was thinkin a Jyoumi, ah I dunno, maybe even a Tai-Mimi thing. Tai seemed to blow Sora off, so I can't get Taiora out of this one. I sry. I'll write the next one of it. Kkz? well 3 ya buh bye- oh and it won't b finished until either the end of next week, or the following week, in August, cuz of camp, ok? r/r if ya pleaze. review? *tHaNk YoU!  



End file.
